


I'd Rather Be Alone (Than Happy With You)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Hale & Wright [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, F/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't unheard of to see the white & black wolf roam from town to town. They were often revered by the spectators that peered through their windows, & came outside to watch them. The black wolf was of Hale blood, while the white was that of Wright decent. Unmated they traveled together, searching for their respectable other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deadweight

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't think we should do this anymore."

** Deadweight **

"I don't think we should do this anymore."

Derek sat up from his place on the hotel couch, _"What?"_ He asked shocked.

"Did I stutter?" Helena asked incredulously, "I said I don't think we should travel together anymore." She said again, her wild neon pink hair even more wild as she looked at him. He stood quickly & crossed the room in only a few strides.

 _"What? Why?"_ Derek asked confused as ever. His hands resting on the girl's upper arms, grounding her to the spot she now stood in.

"Derek we both know we are keeping potential mates at bay because we are **_always_** around each other. We're alphas for Christ's sakes,  & together we seem more intimidating." Helena said as she pulled away from Derek's hold. He remained quietly for a few moments, thinking over what she said. Yes it was true them being around each other lessened finding a mate, but she never minded before. So why now?

"As true as it is, why is it now you've brought up this issue?" He asked looking up at her. Helena shook her head.

"Because... I need a reason- a reason to leave..." she admitted. Derek cocked his head to the side, eyes reflecting hurt as they stared back into pain filled eyes.

"Leave... Why?" Derek knew why was becoming overused in the past five minutes, but all the things Helena said to him, it was the only way he could answer.

"... Derek, have you ever imagined life if we never met? A life where you didn't find me bloodied & broken in your elevator?" She asked, her voice strained.

Derek was at a loss, "No... I can't picture my life without you... You are my very essence, my hate, pride, & cockiness wrapped up in a fifteen year olds body." He said causing her to crack a faint smile. He stepped closer, cupping her face in his hands, "Honestly, I can't picture doing anything, especially traveling anywhere **_without_** you." He admitted.

"... No Derek. We can't- I can't- we can't keep doing this..." Helena said continuing to protest. Derek shushed her, green eyes captivated by startling gray.

"We can. I know we can..." he said leaning down & pressing his lips to hers. "When we go out. We just won't be around each other as much." Derek said against her soft mouth. Helena didn't respond, just pulled Derek tighter against her, lips gliding seamlessly against his.

"I'm deadweight Hale," she deadpanned as they leaned away for air. Derek's eyes flared their alpha red.

"Don't say that. You are not," he said lowly. "You are never deadweight, not to me or anyone, you are a gift." Derek silenced her argument with another kiss, & slowly back her against the bed.

 

* * *

 

"I love you. Don't ever think different." He said as they laid in bed; sweaty & sated. Helena merely nodded as she gazed back at her alpha. "Now sleep, we have a busy schedule tomorrow _my_ wolf." She curled into Derek, pink hair fanned across the pillow,  & the hair fall over her eye sticking to her forehead. Derek laced their fingers together, lightly kissing the teen's knuckles as she yawned before drifting into a deep sleep.

"... Love you too Der..." Helena said quietly. Derek felt his heart flutter at the words but repressed the feeling, his brows furrowing as to why his heart did such a thing. He brushed it aside & smiled softly, looking at the girl even in the darkness. His thumb brushed over the Triskelion on her delicate wrist, not long after saving her she asked for his pack's mark, & so willingly he had gifted her with such a prize. Derek would never regret it.


	2. Don't Ever Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day was fairly boring for both Derek & Helena. Helena found an okay looking, funny guy, but nothing like Derek. Derek found a smug, slutty girl, the exact opposite of Helena.

** Don't Ever Leave **

Derek danced absentmindedly with the blonde- Erica, he thinks her name was. He mentally groaned as the thought of her being pressed against brought him back out of his daydream, all Erica could do was grind against him. He found it unappealing to say the least, but he went with it, roughly grinding his pelvis against her ass, & pulling her roughly against him.

"God you're so hot, just like me." She said mouthing kisses to his neck. "Like I always say, hot people belong together." Derek flinched when she bit harshly at his pulse point, drawing blood. Erica pulled away, hand tangling into his raven hair as she pulled him forcefully forwards, & crashed their lips together. Derek reluctantly recuperated it, finding no fun in biting her lips, or fighting for dominance with her tongue.

 

* * *

 

Helena played aimlessly with her straw, not paying the slightest attention to the seventeen year old across from her.

"So uh... Helena... You're an alpha right? The white wolf?" He asked nervously, pale cheeks turning pink. Helena looked up at him with piercing gray eyes, the tight line of her lips quirking upright momentarily.

"Yes, I am Helena Wright the white wolf," she responded & continued to play with the straw, but her eyes remained on him. Stiles nodded, eyes dropping to the table they now sat at.

"Where's the black wolf? Where's Derek, he's like always around you..." Stiles sheepishly questioned. Helena bent the straw, "... I thought you two were- well mates I guess..." He babbled.

"No, just two wolves looking for their other. That is the only reason we actually travel together," Helena said nicely. "So Stilinski, shall we go to a club?" Stiles' honey brown eyes lite up, & a smiled formed on his slightly freckled face.

"Okay!" He said excitedly & followed Helena out the pizzeria.

 

* * *

 

"Fuck, you were amazing," Erica said pulling on her white tank top. Hair a mess, & lipstick smeared; definitely a case of a one night stand. Derek was sure for he did not feel any spark with her, no compatibly not similar interests. He didn't reply as he pulled up his pants.

"Stiles! You idiot that isn't the bath-" Helena stopped mid-sentence as her idiotic friend shoved open the door. Revealing a blonde girl, & _her_ alpha. "Derek? What are you- nevermind, it's none of my business..." Helena trailed off. Derek made a move in her direction. Her voice was broken  & her eyes tear-filled.

"Helena- wait!" Derek made a mad dash for the door, leaping over a fallen Stiles. He stared at Erica.

"I'm Stiles!" He said with a hiccup. Erica scoffed & rolled her eyes as she stepped over him & out the door.

"And you're drunk," she said walking off. Stiles stared at her with narrowed eyes until she turned the corner, then squinted at the wall.

"Fuck yes I am." He said to himself.

 

* * *

 

Derek continued running after his companion, but Helena was too fast, & he lost her down an alley. He looked all around, hearing her quiet sobs echoing off the walls, & throwing off his senses. He collapsed on his hands & knees, throwing back his head he howled out, & shifted into the black wolf, & raced down the alley. Whimpering at his loss & ramming into the walls, & trashcans, not stopping once.


	3. It Doesn't Matter What We Do Or What We Say... It Never Mattered Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been five years since Derek had seen Helena, & Helena had seen Derek, but being the Yin & Yang wolves they were able to keep up somewhat of one another over the internet. Derek learned Helena had become a successful musician, like she always wanted, & she had been dating a fellow named Scott McCall for the past four years. Helena learned Derek has had a child, a young girl he named Helena ( ;-;). And to top if off he was getting married to a lovely dark haired woman named Sarah Thorne ( ;-;).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek: 26  
> Scott: 22  
> Helena: 20  
> Sarah: 25
> 
> Helena Thorne Hale: 7 months

** It Doesn't Matter What We Do Or What We Say... It Never Mattered Anyway **

"Babe, you've got a letter," Scott said excitedly. Helena had met Scott after the night she last saw Derek, Scott was Stiles' childhood friend, they hit it off great, & after a year Scott finally asked her to be his girl. She agreed happily & they've been together since.

"From who?" Helena asked as she exited out her Facebook, after she finished having a conversation with a fan. Scott read the letter, brows furrowing slowly.

"Oh, there you are!" Helena giggled, "From Derek Hale. Hey isn't that the black wolf?" Scott asked seeing the color drain from Helena's already pale skin. "What's wrong? Weren't you two friends?" He asked worried.

Helena nodded, "Yea, were being the operative term. Here, let me see it please." Scott handed her to envelope. She sliced it open with a claw, & pulled out the elegant, lacey card hidden inside.

"Ooo, what is it?" He asked peeking over her shoulder. Helena opened it slowly.

_You've been formally invited by Mr & Mrs. Hale to attend their wedding. It would be a pleasure to have you show up for our very special day! ❤❤_

"We've been invited to his wedding..." She trailed off. Scott smiled but looked at his girlfriend with worry filled brown eyes.

"Hun, we don't have to go if you don't want to," he said nuzzling her jaw with his nose.

"That would be rude Scott. We must go, besides I've been wanting to see their child," she said setting down the card. "We should get ready, we have two hours before it starts." He nodded happily & raced her up the stairs to their room. Helena sighed at the twenty-two year olds childish ways. "What am I talking about, it makes him more attractive." She murmured to herself & jogged the rest of the way upstairs.

 

* * *

 

Derek instructed the florists where to put the flowers & how he wanted them. The florists threw glared the wolf but didn't object for fear of angering him.

"Okay, that's good. Thank you fellas!" He said as he saw his wife enter the ballroom. Her hair & make up half done, but she was still stunning to him. "Hey dear." He said kissing her softly.

"Hey hun, is everything okay?" Sarah asked. For someone getting married in an hour she didn't seem to be experiencing premarital jitters, which Derek thanked the gods for since he was literally panicking on the inside. He nodded.

"Yea, perfectly fine." Derek's eyes clicked past Sarah, "If Dallon would move the punch bowl more to the left!" He yelled. Dallon, his best friend, glared ay him & gave him the finger, but did as his friend asked & moved the bowl a fraction of an inch to the left. "Thank you Dallon! Love yah bro."

"Yea whatever... I'm not getting paid enough for this shit..." Dallon murmured & left out the doors. Derek rolled his eyes & returned his attention to his soon-to-be wife, her hazel eyes worried.

"Calm down Der," the nickname struck home. "Not everything has to be exact. Man, you're more of a woman than me." They shared a quiet chuckle.

"Sarah Angela Thorne get your ass back in the make up room!" Angel, her friend, yelled. Angel walked over to them quickly, "Stop scaring your fiancé with your ugly face, we must finish it!" She said playfully & tugged Sarah away.

"Asshole," Derek heard Sarah seethed at her obnoxious friend. Angel only laughed louder at the petty insult she heard so many times before, she was starting to consider it a compliment.

 

* * *

 

Helena tugged her dress further down until it reached her knee, she glanced at herself in the car window, & adjusted her breasts once more, hearing a chuckle from behind her.

"Silence your face McCall," she said playfully. Scott laughed & wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, & panted a kiss on her neck.

"Be quiet you. C'mon, we don't wanna crash the wedding do we?" He asked pulling her along. Helena's smile fell but he didn't notice, so many feelings were being rekindled since the invitation, & Helena wasn't sure whether or not to take Scott's comment seriously.

So she laughed, "Haha, yea you're right babe." They sat down in the chairs together, the priest stood under to lovely willows by the lake, the wind lightly blowing & causing petals to fall, making the wedding look like something out of a fairytale. The music began to play & all of the Hales' guest turn around, seeing the lovely bride make her way down the lane after the flower girls. Sarah's dress was a pearl white, the edges decorated elegantly with a lace & diamonds, her veil covering her face, & the train of the dress flowing beautifully behind her _. Now I know why Derek chose her,_ Helena thought happily. She was beauty at its purest. Everyone listens quietly as the two recited their handwritten vows.

 _"I do."_ Sarah said brightly, white teeth visible. Derek glanced at their guests, his eyes meeting Helena's before they dropped to the ground in front of her, pain evident on her features.

 _"I do."_ Derek said back with a fake smile. They kissed,  & everyone applauded except for Helena, she continued staring into her lap, at her right wrist where the Triskelion tattoo was.

 

* * *

 

The ceremonial dance of the newly weds ended, & people began dancing their ways onto the floor. Scott laced their fingers together, giving his girlfriend an encouraging smile.

"Wanna dance?" He asked softly, brown eyes pleading. Helena shook her head.

"'M feeling a little light headed, will you get me something to drink. Maybe it will help," she said back. Scott gave her his puppy dog eyes, but nodded & went to fetch his love a drink.

"Haven't seen you in years." Helena froze & sheepishly looked up at the man who took her virginity. Even now when he was twenty-six, he hadn't changed at all, but  she noticed more wrinkles collect at the edges of his eyes when he smiled a genuine smile.

"Hey Der..." Derek flinched mentally at the name. It would always hurt no matter who said it, but the fact that it was _her_ who said it made it all the more painful. "How have you been? Good from what the internet tells me?" She questioned, her chest was tight  & her throat constricted but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

He nodded, "Yea, it's good I guess. I'm married!" Derek said doing jazz hands to show off the gold band on his left ring finger. She shook her head & snorted, "Haven't dyed the hair I see." Derek said looking at her naturally neon pink hair. Helena pulled it out to look at it.

"Can't. When I try dying it my wolfy shit comes out & makes my hair all the more pinkier to rid it of the stupid dye," she said letting the hair fall back with the rest. "Well, I didn't get that kinda ring. But I got these two." Derek looked at the newly acquired nose ring on her right nostril, & lip ring on her right lower lip.

"I like em. So, heard you might've found the one?" He asked, hands in his pockets as he awkwardly rocked back & forth on his heels. Helena glanced at Scott who was tied up with an old woman, she focused her hearing on what they were saying, the elder woman was talking about her son.

"Scott... He's not the one, but my wolf is slowly warming up to him... You?" She asked narrowing her gaze as it fell back on Derek. He glanced to his wife, seeing her talk with her friends & family.

"Not the one but I felt the need to settle down, I couldn't bare the lonesome traveling anymore I guess." Derek shrugged.

"Here Helena. Oh, hi! I'm Scott, Helena's boyfriend," Scott said friendly, hand extended to Derek. Derek couldn't help but smile at the child like smile on the young man's face. _I see why she chose him,_ Derek thought absentmindedly. The kid was awfully friendly & could talk a mile a minute about anything.

"Derek? Oh, who's this?" Sarah asked as she casually drifted to Derek's side. Helena's wolf snarled at the female before her.

"I'm Scott, & this is my girlfriend Helena. Nice to meet you, & thank you for inviting us to your lovely wedding," Scott said bowing slightly. Sarah smiled softly, kindly.

"You are very welcome Scott," she turned to Helena, "And you must be the infamous Helena Wright Derek always talks about." Sarah said causing Derek to look at the ground & blush in shame.

"Yea, that's me. Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Helena said shaking her outstretched hand. The four of them chatted the rest of the time up until it was time to eat.

 

* * *

 

Scott sat in the car as Helena finished her goodbyes to all the friends she made. She remembers when she was a social awkward wall flower, now she was a graceful, social butterfly that made friends with the batting of her long lashes.

"Hey, weren't you gonna say bye to me?" Helena sighed & turned to an awkward standing Derek, she barely registered the room had cleared out.

"Sorry... Forgot..." she lied lamely. "But uh... Bye I guess. It was fun seeing you with your new family," Helena said slightly bummed out. "And your daughter, Helena Hale... Why'd you name her after me?" She asked quietly knowing he heard her.

He raised a brow, "I _didn't_ name her after you... I just liked that name. It had nothing to do with you nor our past." Derek said without thought, when really he named her that because of Helena. His daughter had gray eyes,  & neither parent known of anyone in their family who had adorned that color.

 _"Oh..."_ Helena trailed off, tears daring to fall any moment.

"No, that's not what I- yes I named my daughter after you because you were- _are_ my everything, you always have been,  & _always_ will be. Helena that day you left me, I died on the inside because that night I realized something... You are my mate, not Sarah  & I fucked up big time & I want to be with _you_. Not Sarah." Derek said hugging her against his strong chest.

"Derek-"

"Please, take me back. I'll divorce Sarah, & then we can be together like we were meant to be all along. I've never messed up so much in life, & I just don't know what to do. So please Helena, help me figure out what to do by completing me like you once previously did. I want things like they use to be..." He begged falling on his knees. Helena stared wide eyed at the alpha before her.

 **"Derek."** Helena said more sternly

Derek looked up at her in confusion & hope, "Yes?"

 **"No.** I will _not_ leave Scott  & you will _not_ divorce your new wife just so _we_ can be together! You have a fucking _daughter_ for Christ's sake, have you no pride? Things will never be how they use to be, it's been five years Hale, get it through your thick skulk that things have changed. I don't know whether for good or bad but I know things have changed,  & they can't go back to how they use to be. Accept it. You screwed up, it's your fault, I'm not going to help you mend what you've broken. I'm already trying to mend one thing you've broken- ** _me_**. I'm fixing myself, my heart that you broke! Scott is helping heal me in a way you never could." Helena said coldly, Derek stared up at her with watery eyes. She stormed off to her car, "I guess this is goodbye Derek, for good. No longer will we be known as the **_Yin & Yang wolves,_** now you're just Derek Hale & I'm just Helena Wright, do what you must, & reminisce in the past... I don't care anymore. It doesn't matter anymore..." And like that she was gone. For good.

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is 21 in this fanfic (/.\\)


End file.
